


Agreement

by happytohelp1991



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytohelp1991/pseuds/happytohelp1991
Summary: They agree on something, at least.





	Agreement

Edward's knees hurt.

His mouth is bleeding, he has a stab wound on his leg, and his bruises have bruises.

Kneeling on the pier doesn't help, either.

Then, one of his executioners (really, these brainless idiots are so unworthy of the title, is quality manpower so hard to come by these days??) make up a riddle. A RIDDLE.

To think those are the last words he would hear in his life.

And then there is gunfire, and blood, and utter,utter silence.

 

Oswald has tucked away his gun,spoken about trust and what-not, and Edward has done the same. Sophia is still alive, the city is not theirs anymore, and there are a hundred problems to sort out.

Yet, when they agree on the pier issue, he suddenly thinks of a childish riddle.

"What's yours, but you can't hold on to forever? "


End file.
